


Go Already

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, im sorry, umm angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kageyama Tobio, and your life revolves around a mistake you made when you were 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Already

The look that he gives you when you suggest to break up is enough to break through concrete itself.

He stares at you in disbelief, and you have to watch his eyes well up with tears as he stands before you, hands filled with food you both bought earlier.

“Look, Hinata,” You try to justify your means, but his tears won’t stop, running down the cheek you kissed this morning. “We can still be friends, y’know? Actually, I’d like us to still be friends. Just friends. I’ve been thinking about this for a while… I think this is the best way to go about this.”

He’s not listening. You know he’s not. Hinata just stares in incredulity, scanning your face for any sign that it’s a joke- oh please let it be a joke, a simple jest on your part. But you knew it wasn’t a joke, this wasn’t a trick. It was time, and as much as you hated to admit it, you don’t think you were ever in love with Hinata anyway.

“Just friends?” Hinata manages to murmur the words, seemingly foreign on his tongue. After all, he was the one that insisted that you both could be- should be- more than just friends. “Tobio-“ He corrects himself, falling back on formality. “Kageyama, you know as well as I do that that’s bullshit. You know how I feel about you, you know that I’m in love with you; I don’t understand this, Kageyama, any of it. Was I a bad boyfriend?”

You shake your head immediately, if there’s one thing that Hinata wasn’t, it was a bad boyfriend.

“No, that’s not it.”

“If that’s not it, then what is it?”

Hinata’s voice is scarily small, barely reaching your ears. He faces the ground and soon splotches of water begin to hit it, splaying out in a sad array of tears. You couldn’t say it, you knew you couldn’t. You didn’t know what it was yourself.

He interrupts your thoughts with two other small words, packed with an astonishing amount of fury that rang throughout the room, although his words didn’t.

“Fine then.”

You swallow, wondering if Hinata was going to be alright. Mom’s voice flows through your mind, ‘Give it time, Tobio, everything will work out in the end’.

For one time, you decide to listen to your mother and leave Hinata alone. You feign a small smile and back away, heading towards the door.

“Okay, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow?”

“Go already.”

Hinata’s voice is venom, stabbing through your back with pure fury, and then you make the biggest mistake of your life. You leave, closing the door behind you with a soft whoosh.

You don’t see Hinata at morning practice, and he’s not at afternoon practice either.

You don’t see Hinata at morning practice, and he’s not at afternoon practice either.

You don’t see Hinata at morning practice, and he’s not at afternoon practice either.

You don’t see Hinata, but the police do come, and they ask you questions, strange questions about Hinata.

You don’t see Hinata during junior year, and he’s not enrolled during senior year either.

You don’t see Hinata ever again.

You don’t see Hinata, but soon enough you will.

Soon enough.

His voice rings through your head,

“Go already."

You drop off the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> wow new drabble wooowww
> 
> news flash: Im trash


End file.
